


prompt: Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so many things I dreamed I'd do at parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy cute fluffy fluffy sweet fluffy aw

You hated big house parties and always had, you knew everyone there too well. And seeing them lie drunk on the pool wasn't entertaining much.   
Besides, you never felt good in there, like you were missing something. But you were already there, and to find an empty bedroom and sleep seemed like the most sensitive thing.   
Picking up your coat, you went upstairs; that might have just been the biggest house you were ever in. You contemplated every picture and painting that hung on the walls, delaying your entering the room and sleeping. You weren't sleepy.   
But the hallway eventually got to an end, and the door handle was in your hand, so you had no choice but push it in. You did, expecting to find a room with a bed. Instead you found a familiar face.   
He stood smiling at you, surprised that you had came in, still he seemed to be welcoming you, so you walked in and dropped your bag and coat on the floor, next to the bed he was lying on.   
He patted the couch next to him and scooched over, smiling, so you sat down, quite shyly. You knew him by heart. Every gesture in his hands, every way his golden hair moved and fell, every smile and every wink. He was the only one in there you were glad you knew so well.  
You spent a couple minutes just sitting there next to him, looking at the roof, the tiny contact between your back and his waist feeling like electricity to you. Many times you had contemplated the posibility of this moment, yet nothing came to your mind now.   
None made a move until his hand grazed your waist, and the shock in your spine grew louder. It was all or nothing, you thought. So you leaned in and kissed him.   
It was weird at first. You were thinking too much and he was too surprised to think. But the moment your hand found his, you both felt perfect.   
Your fingers laced together automatically and you lied next to him, your head in his shoulder and his lips on yours. You felt his soft hair on your face and your heartbeat syncing with his.   
The kiss was superficial, but then again, all or nothing. So you parted his lips slightly with your tongue, deepening the touch. He pursed his eyes until his tongue found comfort in your lower lip, playing with it. His hand moved up and down from your waist to your neck, slowly, his other still holding yours tightly. He buried his fingers in your hair and moved them in patterns and small circles up and down your head. Blush flooded your cheeks, but he didn't notice or care.   
You held tight to his hand and the back of his neck, playing with the lower part of his hair, now pressing tiny kisses on his humid lips trying to catch yours to entwine them back in a kiss. Finally you gave in, and let him hold you, kiss you, explore you to his will. And when you grew tired -if that had been possible-, you laced your hands together on top of his chest, rested your head there and fell asleep, both of you smiling.


End file.
